secrets brang us closer
by rumor.williams
Summary: Emily has been trying to have a baby for over a year until her dream of being a mother are crushed or are they? A case begins to confuse everyone and theres something fishy about Rebecca Collins.
1. Chapter 1

i wrote this after reading my friends story 'don't kill the puppy.' emily has been trying for a baby for year but i looks like her dream will never come true or will they? please review and be brutal i need to become a better writer so please be a good critique to my story. i love reviews so please make me smile!

Disclamer: i own nothing sadly but i will some day!

* * *

"It has been said that adoption is more like a marriage than a birth: two individuals, each with their own unique mix of needs, patterns, and genetic history, coming together with love, hope, and commitment for a joint future. You become a family not because you share the same genes, but because you share love for each other."  
-Joan McNamara

* * *

Emily walked in to the BAU bullpen with a depressing frown on her face, her eyes where watery and red. She had been trying so hard to have a baby for the past year. She tried all the procedures, no matter how many she really wanted a child of her own. Today her hopes and dreams had been crushed. The words kept repeating in her head. "I'm very sorry but there's nothing else you can do. You won't be able to have a child."

Emily put her bag on her desk when she then heard the clicking of heels behind her. She looked up as JJ pasted by her

"We have a case" JJ said making her way up the stairs to the conference room with seven files in her hand.

Everyone gathered around the circler table and focusing on the screen in front of them as JJ quickly pulled up three pictures. "Okay so New York needs our help. This Shelby Martin age 20, she went missing four days ago after a class at her university" JJ said pointing to the first picture. It was of a young woman, she had long blond hair and bright green eyes. "And this is Trin Delainy age 19, she went missing two days ago while walking home from a soccer game." she said pointing to next photo. The African American girl had a big smile on her face with her extremely crimped hair tucked into a tight ponytail. "And last night Kathryn Collins age 19 went missing after visiting her sister." JJ enlarged the photo of Kathryn. She had light brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes.

"There's not much in common with these girls' other than their ages or there disappearances. Trin is African American and Shelby and Kathryn are not, but Shelby has blond hair and Kathryn's in brown so chances are that the Unsub doesn't care." Morgan spit out he was confused there was nothing connecting these girl. He flipped through his file reading the police statements from the nights they went missing.

"And none of them have turned up?" Emily said even though her mind was still focused on her misfortune.

"not yet and there keeping this case from the media for now." JJ said "well we need to leave as soon as possible. There's not really much of a cooling off period."

Hotch stood up "you right wheels up in thirty minutes" then everyone left except Emily and JJ.

"Are you okay, how'd it go" JJ gave Emily a smile then placed her hand on her shoulder.

Emily looked away as her eyes began to water "I can't have a baby."

JJ looks stunned sympathetically she said "Oh Em, I know how much you wanted this"

"I'm being punished for the abortion I had. That why I can't get pregnant!" tears began to flood her eyes and pour down her cheeks. JJ pulled Emily in for a hug knowing there was nothing that could stop her tears from falling

* * *

The fight had been rather fast. They had just enough time to read over all the case files and begin their profile.

"Well our Unsub doesn't care about race." Rossi said loudly trying to pull their attention away from Emily. No one really care for his word though, all there focused stayed on her. They could see she was upset, with her mind in the clouds as she stared out the window. Looking out the window was what she did when something was bothering her.

"okay Morgan and Prentiss you should talk to Kathryn's sister is in foster care and has been for two year. So Kathryn is probably everything to her she may have seen something and she will be able to tell us more about Kathryn okay with you guys?" Hotch wasn't really asking them they would have to go anyways and Morgan new that so he nodded yes then waited for Emily to do the same. "Prentiss? Prentiss? EMILY?" Hotch yelled looking her strait in the eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something" Emily pulled herself up right as she notice everyone's eyes on her.

"I need to focus so we can find these girls. Can you do that?" Hotch said very seriously.

"Yeah, sorry I just needed a second. I'm good now." Emily quickly put on a smile and stuck ne nose back into the files in front of her.

* * *

The plane landed in new York around lunch time. The team made their way to the SUV's sent by FBI office in New York and then head off to the destinations.

Morgan and Prentiss when approaching Kathryn's sister's foster home. It was on an old neighborhood all the buildings where brick and tall most of them empty ready for demolition. This was normal for that area of New York City. As they pulled up to the large building they could see the crumbling foundation and the graffiti in the alley next to it. They sat there just staring at the poor living conditions listening to what Garcia had found about Kathryn and her little sister's past.

"So my fury friends, Kathryn's parents died in a car accident." Garcia said as both Morgan and Prentiss unbuckled their seat belts. "Now because Kathryn and Rebecca didn't have the same mother when their parents died Rebecca had no one but Kathryn still had her mom."

"Leaving Rebecca in to foster care." Morgan said looking down at his caller ID photo of Garcia. She was smiling like normal with a bright colored head band and a flower in her hair.

"Yes, And according to what I uncovered she had a rough time. She was abused a lot. She seems strong like she could hit back if someone were to hurt her. I mean she a competitive runner , swimmer, every sport out there kind of person and she holds records for fastest 50 meter sprint and one of the fasted times ever for cross country. And she does like every sport imaginable thank to all the money her parents left her. But still two years and she's been trough 24 different foster care homes…wait, this doesn't make any sense" Garcia stopped

"What doesn't make sense?" Emily spit out pulling the phone out of Morgan's hand.

"Kid's been making some wired transactions in the past year. They trace back to of shore accounts. She's been moving money to other accounts but it doesn't say why. I'll do some digging and then get back to you guys later. Goodbye." Garcia said and with that the line when dead.

They both looked at each other confused. Prentiss was the first to break the silence "how old did Garcia say Rebecca was?"

"Twelve."

"How may twelve year olds randomly move money to off shore bank accounts? I'm beginning to think these disappearances are no coincidence. I think if we look hard enough there is some connection between them." Emily said stepping out of the black suburban.

" I think your right Prentiss, so what the hell is this then?"

N\A should i keep writing

and please review so i can become a better writer, if oyu have any questions leave a review and i will get back to you ASAP and so i can hear what you think!

Please make me smile!


	2. who cares

Rebecca is not your normal kid, she has her secrets and she doesn't care anymore who knows them. Hope you like please review!

* * *

Morgan knocked on the front door loudly. A short skinny elderly lady with grey hair and a significant amount of wrinkles open it quickly. Emily flashed her credentials "Hello Mrs. Henson where from the FBI can we please speak with Rebecca?"

"You could if she where hear. She said she was going to check something at her sister's apartment. Did she get into trouble again?"

"What kind of trouble ma'am?"Derek said as he fallowed to lady to a dining table and took a seat next to her.

"Rebecca is a bit stubborn and she has quit the little attitude. The boys around here are in gangs and she will always go at it with them. Don't get me wrong she's a good kid, quiet and a bit withdrawn but she _can_ fight. The police have picked her up for roughing up the neighborhood kids." The lady looked at both of them for a moment the stud up and got herself a cup of coffee. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No thank you Ma'am. Has there ever been anything you have notice that is not normal or seems kind of wired about Rebecca?"

"Well I never really thought about it but when she first moved in she would never answer to her own name. You could yell that kid for hours and she would never notice you where calling for her." The lady sat there and looked at them for a good couple of minutes then she began to talk again. "Are you here about what happened to Kathryn?"

"yes ma'am, we are. Do you remember seeing Kathryn the night she went missing?"

"Kathryn never comes to the house without calling in advance. Last night she looked scared and in a hurry. She when I asked her why she was here she said that she won tickets so they could go on vacation from some radio contest and she wanted to bring Rebecca along with her but she didn't want to go. They yelled at each other for about fifteen minutes then Kathryn left crying."

"Is there any problems at home for Rebecca?" Emily said with a smile.

"Rebecca has tried to run away a few time and she doesn't trust anyone except Kathryn. Her trust issues are what got her moved from home to home."

Emily stud up from the table "well thank you for your time ma'am that really helps us. We need to get going though." then they left and headed to Kathryn's apartment.

In the car the two were going over possible explanations for Rebecca to a good fighter with severe trust issues. Kathryn's apartment was not terribly far from the foster home but it was 5pm and New York was on a whole new level of 'rush hour'. As they became stuck behind another yellow taxi Emily cell phone began to ring. "Hey PG what did you find?"

Garcia's perky voice answered with "a lot! So there parents car accident, well it wasn't so much an accident. Someone killed M. and Mrs. Collins and made it look like and accident. M. Collins was Interpol and Mrs. Collins was CIA. At the time they had been working this undercover case for months and they were getting close to _something._ That's why they died. Things didn't go very well and after NYPD worked this case a month they came up empty and closed it. That didn't go over well with Rebecca so if I had to guess now where that money is going I would say it's paying for Intel."

"Thanks Garcia where going to talk to Rebecca now."

"Be careful you two."

"We will, see yah."

There were no parking spots to be found for block so they had to walk quit a distance and for Prentiss in her heels that was rough. Kathryn's apartment was nice for a university student. The building was two stories tall and had large glass entrance door.

They entered quietly as not to alarm Rebecca. Emily peeked around the corner only to find a tiny dark room with papers scattered all over the floor and tacked to a bulletin board. Near the window was a tall skinny black haired girl dressed in dark wash jean short shorts and a purple v-neck long sleeved shirt. She was kneeling down reading a paper and quickly looking out the window at her every chance.

Her heart stopped as she heard the quiet sound of someone breathing by the door. She walked over to her bag and grabbed her pocket knife for defense.

Emily could see her knife and was quick to act. "FBI, don't move," She said enter the room with her weapon drawn. The little girl backed away into the corner her hand in the air.

"What the hell?" she muttered looking at them in complete confusion as she dropped the knife. "FBI? I thought you were CIA or who knows what!"

Rebecca's rushed over to a file on the ground and shoved in into her bag. She smiled sweetly and tried to slip out the door. As she passed Morgan he reached out grabbing her black and grey flowered back pack and pulling her back into the apartment. Losing her balance she tripped and fell flat on her face. "What was that for?" she snapped giving Derek her not so terrifying death stare.

"You are Rebecca Collins, right?" he said offering his hand as he helped her off the floor.

"Yeah, whatever sure." She said in a sassy tone and rolling her eyes "is this about Kathryn?"

"Yeah, we would just like to ask you a few questions."

"Okay shoot" they both glancing at Rebecca in an irritated kind of way. "Okay shoot was probably not my best word choice. Go head is much better."

Emily bit her lip trying not to laugh at Rebecca's snarky comments about word choice. "Rebecca, you saw Kathryn last night right."

"ah yeah. Okay you have to promise me you won't tell Mrs. Henson but last night I fallowed Kathryn home. All the yelling was just a show we put on for some entertainment." Rebecca walked over to the window a peered out the corner scanning the streets for something suspicious

"So you saw who took you sister?" Morgan asked drawing her attention back to the subject at hand.

"No, I didn't see who it was but I have an idea. Anyways she was like on the corner of Lexington and 52th street and this like SUV full of ninja, beast men in black guys jumped out and grabbed her before she could scream. It was like Geneva all over again."

"Aren't you not supposed to talk about undercover missions?"

Rebecca huffed before answering in a pised tone "I don't care anymore I tired of running and being scared. I just need to start from fresh, you know not have any more secrets. I need to learn to trust again so I'm going to get out of New York and just go until I feel like stopping. I feel trapped here. But not like you care you probably don't even understand how I feel."

"I do understand. I had a job like you parents a while back." Emily said remembering her undercover work and Ian Doyle.

"Can we talk somewhere else I have something I need to tell you but its not safe here?"

N/A should i keep writing?

please review!


End file.
